Tobias and Tris beome more
by Rachelkbachel
Summary: Tris and Tobias go through their their landscapes and something is different? Has Tris finally gotten over her fear of intimacy? Has she become more afraid of losing Tobias then her verginty? Will she take the risk? Or will she not be able to live through what has happened to her by someone else? Find out what happeneds in this great book. first book every! enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy my very first story it is about divergent! Of course! Tobias and Tris become more is a story after the war and shows more of their love life, Caleb is in jail, Will is alive, and Eric is now faction-less. hope you enjoy! **

**Tris pov **

I awaken in an empty bed in me and Tobias' apartment on the top floor. I wonder where Tobias could possibly be? That's when I here the shower turn on. While Tobias was taking a shower I tried to quickly get dressed before he comes out to see my bare twelve year old body. but before I knew it I felt someone staring at me**. ****_Tobias._** All I was wearing was my bra and panties ,and all of_ a_ sudden, Tobias starts to have a hungry grin on his face with only wearing a towel from the waist and down. I turned back around so he couldn't see me and yelled to him, " Get out! Don't look at me!" but all he did was grin even more hungrier. I yelled at him again for him to leave and not look at me and he lifted his hands up for surrender and walked of with saying, " Okay, beautiful" and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready for the initiates to fall onto the net just like I did 2 years ago. and what Tobias did 4 years ago.

After I and Tobias are finished changing we went down to the dining hall for breakfast. When we got there, we saw that Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah were all sitting at the exact table and the exact spots they usally sit at. When we got to the table, there were all already chowing down some French toast and bacon. We sat down and Tobias got me a plate and himself one so we could eat. We got our food on the plate and started to chow down on our food as well.

Nobody was saying anything which made it really awkward, especially when me and Tobias kissed. So I started a conversation about what time me and Tobias are going to the net so we can watch our soon to be dauntless initiates to fall to the net and then give them the prep talk on how things go on around here. But no one really seemed interested. They all looked like they were terrified to see the new initiates or to train. They all looked like they had just seen a ghost. So I asked what was wrong. Terrible mistake, they all just stared at me a Tobias as if they were saying, _Don't you understand? , so I asked on_ce again, and Christina looked me in the eye and said something that made my heart shatter.

"_ All of the initiates died..." _

**- page break- **

"_They all_ _died? But how?" _I asked Christina in a very scared, sad, and maybe even terrified way. She looked me in the eye once again, and said, "While they were jumping on to the train to be on their way here, they all tripped over each other and under the train and on to the tracks the all went..." I just looked at her for at least a minute or so. Then I finally said, "How many were there?", Zeke answered for saying in a melancholy tone, "24". We all just sat there for a moment in silence until Tobias says, "Wow, so we don't have to train anyone but the Dauntless born?" Uriah answers back with something I wouldn't have thought he would say, " There isn't any 16 year old dauntless born , they are all around 14 and possibly 15 years old, so no working with initiates this year.. at all..."

When me and Tobias return back to our room after we said our good-byes to our friends. we didn't have anything planned at all. so we decided to back through our fear landscapes to see if anything has changed.

On our way there we talked about going to dinner tonight outside; like a picnic. And he said he would bring the food and I would bring the blankets. When we finally got there we went through Tobias' first. The only thing that changed in it was that he had to shot me or shot himself. he shot himself... He wasn't afraid of his dad anymore, he was afraid of losing me. When we finally went through mine, one ting had changed. I had to kill myself or Tobias. I killed my self.. I wasn't afraid of drowning anymore. But, then I noticed something about my last one. I wasn't afraid of intimacy anymore, I was afraid that Tobias wouldn't want me. That we would never get serious. When we woke up from the simulation, I was sweating and crying a river onto the tile floor. Tobias picked me up and we went straight back to our apartment without a word.


	2. now----------- chapter 2

Tobias pov

When we finally got back to our apartment, Tris said in a sad terrified voice, "I'm sorry I never told you that I wasn't afraid of intimacy anymore."

I turned to her after I had put her down on the coach and said in a questioning voice, "Tris, I 'm not mad about that, I am just sad that you never told me that you were afraid of me not wanting you. All I want is you. Tris, I love you so much. And I would never trade you for anything!"she looked at me and said with a smirk, "Not even for a billion dollars?" she laughed. "Yes, not ever.". She looked at me a kissed me hard. It wasn't a desperate kiss, it was more like an "I want you" kiss.

After a minute or so I pull back and say to her in a scared voice, "Are you want this?" and with that, she went on her small little tippy toes and said into my ear in a whisper so soft, only I could hear her, "Tobias, I want you.". That just made me flip. all I wanted to do was rip off her clothes, but before I knew it, she had slipped her hands under my shirt rubbing my back and started to pull up my shirt. I lifted up my hands and took my shirt off. Then I did the same to her. I pulled back from our kiss and just looked at her. her eyes were beautiful. And she was wearing a purple laced bra. My favorite color. She looked so beautiful. I don't understand why she doesn't think she is. She is so strong and so amazing.

I went back to kissing her as started to pick her up and move us from the coach to the bed. When I laid her down, she was on her back and her hair sprawled out every where. I got on top off her and kiss her again. She started to moan as I started to kiss her down her neck and down to her collarbone kissing each black crow on it gently. I heard her moan again and I grinned a little. I looked up at her to notice her flushed cheks, she must have felt embarrassed when she moaned but then I said, "It's okay, it means I am doing good." she looked at me a smiled. So I went on.

After about 3 minutes, I felt her hand unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. So I got up and took them off for her. Then I got back on top of her and started to kiss her again. Then all of a sudden she had flipped me over and stated kissing my stomach down to my underwear. And when she got there all I could say was, "Hurry!" , in a moaning voice. I felt so embarrassed when I said that. But she noticed and smiled and then took off my underwear. She just sat up and looked at it. I forgot neither of us had done "it" yet, so she didn't know what was under my underwear, but instead she just went in. Holding my erected penis in her hands and moving up and down. it felt so good, I have never felt that sensation before. But, now its my turn to make her feel good.

Tris Pov

Tobias flipped me over and started to kiss my stomach going up to my bra. when he got there he looked up at me as if asking for permission to go on. So I nod my head and arch my back so he can unstrap my bra.

After he unhooked my bra he threw off the bed and started to massage them. Then I felt his and leave and his mouth on. he bit my nipple and I moaned. He grinned, but then moved on. He started to unbutton my shorts and I helped him because I wanted him to keep sucking my nipple.

I took them off and he started to take of my panties. After they were finally off, he stopped sucking my nipple and went down to my vagina and started to suck on it. I moaned so loud that we both started to laugh. Then he started to kiss me and started to rub his fingers on my vagina. After a minute or so, one finger, then two. And then he stopped and looked up at me with a pleading smile and asked, "Are you ready?". And with that I nodded pleadingly and he started to put the tip of his erected penis into me. It hurt at first, but then it started to feel amazing as he got faster and faster and as I started to moan louder and louder. I hope the neighbors down stairs can't hear me.

"TOBIAS", I moaned so loud but that didn't stop him. He just got faster and faster as we started to reach climax. It seemed to have just motivated him. He looked at me and said as he started slowing down, "Tris... I'm.. about to.. let go.." he said in between breathes and in between going up and down. And then, it happened, he let himself leave his semen inside of me making us both stop. He fell down next to me on the bed and said, "Tris; you are the best, most eautiful girlfriend ever! I love you so much!" I answered him back saying, "I love you too!"

Afterwards, we slowly fell asleep in eachothers arms. After we both just had one of the best days ever!

Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy! tell me if its a little too lemony thanks.. I will be writing more : )


End file.
